Annabeth Arrives at Goode
by PercabethFan4everuntiltheend
Summary: Annabeth plans to surprise her Seaweed Brain aka Percy. But when she sees him again, she finds out that he is the most popular kid at school. Not only that, all the girls are asking him out. Can Percabeth stay together with all the sluts and jocks in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV.

BRING! BRING! I slammed the stupid alarm clock beside my bed. I sat up and wondered why I had to wake up early today. Then it hit me! I had school. And not just any school, Seaweed Brain's school. Also known as Goode High. It was the first day of Goode High, so I wasn't going to miss any lessons. I just hoped that no monsters would attack. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked at my clothes and wondered what I should wear. Since it was freezing out, I chose a gray, loose, batwing sleeve irregular sweater (that's what the tag said. I really don't know what a batwing sleeve irregular sweater was) **(And if you don't know, search it up on google)**. Under it, I wore a normal white t-shirt. I also wore blue skinny jeans and brown ugs. I went to the bathroom and combed my honey blonde curls. I left my hair down because Percy said he liked it better that way. I went out of the apartment building. Athena had given me an amazing apartment. The architecture here was outstanding. The stairs spiraled down to the first floor. And the columns that held up the place were so Greek.

I rushed to my gray convertible (Athena gave this to me, too). I drove to the nearest Starbucks and placed my order. I looked at my watch. It was 7: 25 and school didn't start until 8. I quickly finished my muffin and vanilla bean Frappuccino. I arrived at Goode High at 7: 32, so no students were there yet. I had to get my schedule and locker combo, so I walked to the office. There was a middle-aged woman sitting in front of a computer screen.

"Can I have my schedule and locker combo please? I'm Annabeth Chase," I politely asked.

"Of course," she handed me some papers. "Have a lovely day."

"Thanks, you too," I told her as I walked out of the office.

I found my locker and started color coding my binders. Then I taped my schedule to the inside of my locker door. People were starting to come into the school. I received some wolf-whistles, and I glared at the boys who whistled. They all quietly walked away. Then the entire hall became silent. I looked up and saw that Seaweed Brain had walked in.

My heart did a little flutter upon seeing him. His eyes shown like the ocean and his raven black hair was messy. Sure, he was oblivious, dumb, dangerous, and pouty, but that was what I liked about him. He was wearing jeans and a pink shirt that said 'I Love My Girlfriend So Much, I'm Wearing this Shirt'. I grinned. I gave him that shirt on his 17th birthday. Percy was talking to his friends, which included 3 boys and 1 girl. I wanted to walk up to him and kiss him right there and then, but I wanted to surprise him. I was astonished when a girl walked up to him.

The girl looked like a clown. Her face was caked with so much make-up, you couldn't see her actual face. She had light brown hair (that was the only thing I was jealous about) and dark brown hazel eyes. She wore extremely short jean shorts and a very tight revealing top.

The clown walked up to Percy and started to stroke his arm. I was furious.

"So, Percy, I was wondering if you could take me to the movies tonight. Then we could go to my house and have some fun," she said in a very high-pitched voice.

"No way, Chelsea. I've got an amazing girlfriend and I will not give her up for you," Percy said as he glared at her. That brought relief to me. So Kelp Head wasn't cheating on me.

"Then how come I've never seen her?" 'Chelsea' whined.

"Because she lives in San Francisco with her dad!" Percy exclaimed as he pushed her away and continued walking.

Oh, did I mention? I moved to New York so I could work on Olympus. After the Giant War, the gods said they wanted that was different, eye-catching. So now, I had to work twice as hard with school and my job.

I didn't want Percy to see me until lunch. I knew we had the same classes since I had memorized his schedule. Paul had arranged everything so Percy and I had lockers that were next to each other. But we had different electives. Mine was architecture while his was marine biology.

I walked to my first class, homeroom. I took a seat in the back corner so Percy wouldn't notice me. While I was waiting for the teacher, I began sketching Ares's statues. When the teacher finally came in, I had a picture of Ares with machine guns and spears. The real statue would have the spear crackling with energy.

While Mrs. Price was taking attendance, I had noticed that Percy wasn't here yet. Right after she had called my name, Percy came barging in.

"Sorry. I couldn't find the classroom. Goode is just too big."

Mrs. Price said it was okay since it was the first day of school. Percy took the seat in front of me and I prayed to Poseidon that he wouldn't notice me. All my other classes were easy and boring. I was always the smartest student in every class, being a daughter of Athena. Percy was always just staring out the window thinking about something. Finally, it was time for lunch. When I arrived in the cafeteria, I couldn't find Percy. I notice the girl he was with earlier in the lunch line. She was a brunette with beautiful blue eyes that shone like the moon. She looked pretty, prettier than me. I was never confident about my looks. I wondered why Percy hasn't fallen for her yet. I walked up to her.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. I was wondering if you could help me find my boyfriend," I asked her.

"Sure. I'm Scarlett. What's your boyfriend's name?" Scarlett replied.

"Percy Jackson"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and scowled at me.

"You wish. You can't just come to a school and say Percy is your boyfriend. That's what every girl wants. I can tell that you're just another phony."

"Scarlett, you need proof to show that I'm lying," I told her. I wasn't mad at her at all. If Percy was so popular, she must be really used to this.

"Well you need proof to show that you're telling the truth," and with that she walked away.

I got into the lunch line and tried to find something edible. I finally settled on a fruit salad and paid the lady. I found Scarlett and saw that she was sitting with Percy's group. They were laughing about something Percy had said. I walked up to them, Percy's back facing me. The three boys were staring at me and drooling. I was tempted to roll my eyes. Scarlett hadn't noticed me yet and neither had Percy.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. I was wondering if you guys have seen my boyfriend," I said in a sweet voice, very different from mine. Scarlett looked mad. Percy sat up straighter.

"For the last time, Annabeth, PERCY IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! NOW BUZZ OFF!" she screamed. Now, the entire cafeteria was looking at us. Finally, Percy had turned around. His eyes were so big, I thought they would explode.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed.

He hugged me tightly and swung me around. I giggled lightly. Then he put me down and smashed his lips against me. The entire cafeteria gasped. I saw Scarlett and saw she was on the verge of tears. She probably liked Percy. Well, too bad, he's mine. I hope we can still be friends though. I heard a fake cough. Percy and I broke apart.

"So, Percy, want to introduce us to your lady friend," asked a guy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh yeah! Mike, George, David, Scarlett, meet Annabeth," Percy said as he pointed to each of his friends, "Guys, meet my girlfriend, Annabeth." The cafeteria gasped, again. Boys were glaring at Percy while girls were either crying or glaring at me.

Mike was the guy with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked athletic, but not as athletic as Percy. He also had a natural light tan.

"Excuse me," Scarlett said, looking down. She ran to the bathroom and the three guys were sending her sympathetic looks.

"I wonder what's with her," my oblivious seaweed brain asked.

Then, Chelsea came over, swinging her hips in a very unnatural way.

"Hey, Percy-Boo. What are you doing with her when I'm standing here?" she asked. Percy sighed like he went through this every day.

Percy said "Chelsea, I'm here with her because she is my gorgeous girlfriend. You know, the one I was talking about."

"Oh, her. How could you fall for that thing? Compared to my smooth, shiny, brown hair, her hair is so bland. Her gray eyes are so creepy, how can you even look at her. My eyes are gorgeous and they shine. Her clothes are so ordinary and mines are designer clothes. Only an idiot would fall for that dumb blonde." Okay, that did it! Before I could hit her, Percy stood up and slapped her… hard.

"No one, NO ONE, calls Annabeth dumb. If she's dumb, than you're as smart as a newborn infant! I will NEVER fall for a slut like you. Now go away before I make you," Percy yelled at her. Chelsea was holding her cheek and glaring at me.

"He WILL dump you, and then he'll beg me to come back to him. I'll be back to see you guys break up," Chelsea screamed in my face.

After she left, Scarlett came back.

Scarlett POV

I ran to the bathroom, holding the tears back. I charged into a stall and began weeping. I've had a crush on Percy for two and half years. They probably haven't even known each other for that long. Percy probably only met that witch this summer. Sure, he looked happy with her, but he could look happier with me. I wiped my tears away. I was going to break 'Percabeth' up. No matter what.


	2. Annabeth Makes Hard Choices

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for my first chapter. I would especially like to thank Mr. Invincible for helping me improve my story. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

* * *

Scarlett POV.

I saw Chelsea walk away from Percy and Blondie. If I could get her help, I could break Percy and Annabelle up! Percy would never go for Chelsea, so he'll have to go for me. I mean, come on! Everyone who had a brain would know we were the best couple ever! As I sat down next to Percy, I could feel him scooting closer to his soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend. I didn't try to scoot closer, because I didn't want to look desperate. Annabelle said she forgot something in her locker and went away, even after Percy made his baby seal face! She does NOT know how adorable Percy is! He is a cute, funny, and nice boy who has an arrogant girlfriend. Sure, she was smart, but she acts so arrogant. Like today, before I knew she was dating the boy of my dreams.

In math today, the teacher wrote an equation on the board. Annabelle raised her hand.

"Mr. Lour, that equation is wrong. The one at the end is supposed to be a four," she said with a confident face.

That girl should have kept her mouth shut! The teacher is ALWAYS right, no matter what. Mr. Lour looked at the equation again.

"Are you sure, Ms. Chase? I can't find anything wrong. Come to the front of the classroom and show us how YOU did it," Mr. Lour said with a sly smile.

He was planning on embarrassing her! At the time, I felt sorry for her. She went up to the board and showed us how she did it. Mr. Lour didn't say anything about her making a mistake. Then, Mr. Lour showed how he did it.

"Mr. Lour, 43-82 is not -38, it's -39," Annabeth said with her arms cross.

Mr. Lour grabbed a calculator. His faced turned from annoyed to "OH MY GOD, I AM SO STUPID!" He quietly changed the equation. I was shocked as well as the rest of the class. It was silent for two minutes. Then, while Annabeth was walking back to her seat, the class cheered and whistled.

"WE'VE OUTSMARTED A TEACHER!"

"GO ANNABETH!"

"Hot and smart, wanna go out sometime?" asked Chase, the school jock. He wasn't a playboy, but he broke girls' hearts by turning them for a date. He was just like Percy, only not as handsome and not as nice. While Annabeth passed by his desk, she glared at him and Chase shrank in his seat. 4

While I was daydreaming about what happened in math, I saw the witch bump into Clair, a girl from my science class. Wow, Annabelle should watch where she's going! Clair and she talked for a while, then Annabeth walked to us. She whispered something into Percy's ear and he nodded and kissed her. The sight tore my heart. Then, I noticed that Blondie was walking towards Clair's table.

Annabeth POV.

As I walked to Percy's table, I bumped into someone and spilled her coffee.

"OH MY GODS! I am sooooooooo sorry. Let buy another cup of coffee I insist. I'm Annabeth Chase by the way."

"It's all right. I'm Clair, and you don't have to buy me another coffee," Clair said. Clair was also a blonde. She had bright green eyes that reminded me of Rachel. She looked like the typical nerd with her big glasses, but who cared about appearances anyway?

"I insist on buying another coffee for you! I spilled it, and I'll feel really guilty about it!"

"It was an accident. You don't have to buy another one for me! Want to sit with me and my friends?" she said.

"Sure! I'll tell my boyfriend," I replied as I walked to Percy.

I noticed Scarlett glaring at me, but I wasn't intimidated. I felt sorry for her. I would be jealous too if my crush suddenly had a girlfriend. I hoped it would pass, though. I didn't want enemies in high school.

"I'm going to sit with Clair. Okay? You do want me to make new friends, right?" I whispered in his ear.

Seaweed Brain nodded at me and gave me a quick kiss. I walked away and headed for Clair's table. She was sitting with one boy and two more girls. Clair turned to me.

"Hey Annabeth! This is Cecilia," Clair pointed to the girl with red hair and emerald eyes," that's Madeleine," she pointed to the girl with black hair and warm, brown eyes," and that's Madeleine's boyfriend, Joshua," Clair pointed to the guy. Joshua had brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Everyone, this is Annabeth!" Clair told all of her friends.

I was greeted with some hi's and Sup's. I sat down between Clair and Cecilia.

"So, Annabeth, do you have a boyfriend?" Madeleine asked me.

"Yeah"

"What's his name? Maybe we know him!" Clair said.

"Percy Jackson." I figured they didn't see the commotion. After I said his name, they all groaned and looked annoyed. Cecilia spoke up.

"Does she have to sit here? I don't like people who claim there're someone's girlfriend when they haven't even met." I was about to tell her I was real when Joshua interrupted me.

"Jackson could do a lot better. And besides, Scarlett and Percy both like each other."

That sentence hit me hard. Of course Percy was better than me. He_ could _do a lot better. And if part of the school population thought he and Scarlett made a good couple, they were probably right. Sure he looked happy with me, but he could be happier with someone else… someone better than me. Scarlett was mortal. So Percy wouldn't have to protect her or be worried about her. Tears started.

"Guys, stop. She's crying," Clair said.

I rushed to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I decided to leave my hands up to the fates. I took out a coin I had in my pocket. I flipped it. Heads, I would stay with Percy. Tails, I'll break up with him and convince him to fall in love with Scarlett. The coin landed in my hand. I looked down at it. I sighed. I wiped away my tears and walked out of the girls' bathroom. There, Percy's worried eyes met mine.

"Wise Girl, or you okay? I saw you run into the bathroom crying," he said, his voice filled with worry.

I looked him in the eye.

"Percy, I want to break up"

* * *

**Dont't Worry! This is a percabeth story! They won't be apart forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. I will try to update every Friday. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

Percy POV.

I saw Annabeth run to the restroom, tears running down her cheeks. I walked to the entrance of the girls' bathroom. I decided to wait outside for Annabeth. After five minutes, she still didn't come out. I was about to knock on the door when it swung open. Annabeth had puffy, red eyes and was looking down.

"Wise Girl, or you okay? I saw you run into the bathroom crying," I said. I was very concern. Whoever had hurt my girlfriend was going to pay. Annabeth looked up and made eye-contact.

"Percy, I want to break up," she said in a hoarse voice.

I forced a smile.

"I thought we said no break-up jokes."

"Percy, this isn't a joke. I really want to break up with you," she said. This time, her voice was full of anger. My vision became blurred and tears fell down my cheeks. Annabeth started to walk around me. I grabbed her wrist.

"Wise Girl, what did I do wrong? Why do you want to break up with me? Is it because of Chelsea? There's nothing between us. Trust me," I begged. Annabeth turned around. She had small smile on her face.

"Percy you didn't do anything wrong. And I trust that there's nothing between you and Chelsea," she replied.

"Then why do you want to break up with me?" I asked her. Annabeth looked down and took a deep breath.

"Because I think you can do better than me. Take Scarlett for example. She's pretty, inside and out. She doesn't have to worry about her looks. Every time I see you, Percy, I start to worry if you'll break up with me because I look terrible. And besides, I'm a demigod. If you were with a mortal, you wouldn't have to worry about her and protect her. I really think you should consider Scarlett. I can tell she likes you. Give her a chance" Annabeth reasoned.

"But I don't want a mortal. I don't want Scarlett. I just want you. I gorgeous daughter of Athena. I don't care if you're a demigod or not. You're smart, Annabeth. You should know that I will never accept you breaking up with me. Scarlett doesn't know me like you do. I love you and that's not going to change," I told Annabeth as I stared into her beautiful gray eyes.

"I'm sorry, Percy. But I really think we should separate. I hope we can still be friend." After Annabeth said that, she walked out of the lunch room, leaving me in tears. I wiped them away with my sleeve. Clair and her friends must've said something to Annabeth. I walked over to their table. They looked up at me.

"Annabeth broke up with me out of the blue. What did you guys tell her?" I asked. They looked at each other with shocked eyes.

The girl with black hair asked me, "Annabeth really was your girlfriend?"

The boy stood up. "We didn't mean what we said. We thought she was another fake, so we kinda told her you liked Scarlett," he said uneasily.

Clair spoke up. "We're really sorry. Is there any way we can help?"

"Tell her that you guys didn't mean what you said. I'm going to try to find her. If she still doesn't accept me, I will blame you guys and I will make your life a living hell." And with that threat, I walked out of the cafeteria in search of Annabeth.

Annabeth POV.

After I had left the cafeteria, I had put on my invisibility cap so Percy wouldn't find me. I walked to the school roof and sat down. It was very peaceful to be alone. I decided to think. Was my decision to break up with Percy correct? My brain said no, but my heart said yes. Ugh! Curse Aphrodite!

I sat on the roof in total silence. Great. I had the same classes as Percy (except electives) and my locker was next to Percy as well. Maybe we_ could _still be friends after this. I checked my watch. 11:50. Ten more minutes until class. I decided to get to class super early. I jogged to my locker. No sign of Percy. I quickly grabbed my Greek mythology book and binder. I rushed to the classroom. The teacher was sitting at the desk getting ready for the lesson.

"Hello. Why, you're early. I'm Ms. Eva. Take a seat," Ms. Eva told me. I took a seat in the left corner, hoping Percy doesn't notice me. After eight minutes, most of the class was full. All the seat around me were taken. The only class I had with Mike, George, and David was P.E. I had math, Greek mythology, Greek, and P.E with Scarlett. She probably chose Greek so she could be with Percy.

Finally, Percy had showed up one minute before class. He looked depressed as he walked to the seat behind Scarlett.

Percy POV.

I took the seat behind Scarlett. Instead of listening to Ms. Eva, I was thinking about how to win Wise Girl back. I guess the teacher had caught me zoning out.

"Mr. Jackson, I would like you to name all the Olympian gods and, um, Ms. Chase, would you name all the Olympian goddesses," Ms. Eva said in a cheery voice. I went first.

"There's Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus," I said in a bored voice. Scarlett looked at me with a grin.

"That is correct! Ms. Chase?" Ms. Eva said.

"Hera, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter," Annabeth said quickly.

Scarlett rose her hand.

"Ms. Eva, Annabeth forgot Hestia and Persephone. I think she should pay more attention in class," she said in a harsh manner. What is up with her and Annabeth?

"Scarlett, I think _you _should pay more attention to class," Annabeth told her.

"I know my Greek mythology as well as Percy. It's not my fault you forgot two goddesses," Scarlett harshly said.

"Persephone and Hestia aren't Olympian goddesses. Get your facts straight," Annabeth told her. I was surprised that Ms. Eva didn't stop this argument.

"Of course they are! Right, Percy?" Scarlett asked me.

"Actually, Scarlett, Annabeth is correct. Hestia gave her throne up for Dionysus, and Persephone was never an Olympian," I told her, still thinking about how to get Annabeth to date me again.

Scarlett turned bright pink. "Sorry Annabeth. You were right, like always," Scarlett told her. She turned around and said something about how Annabeth was a smarty-pants. Mr. Eva continued to teach the class. At the end of class, I couldn't think of anything. I caught up to Annabeth as she walked to her locker.

"Please, Annabeth. I don't want to lose you! I love you!" I pleaded

"I love you too, Percy," when Annabeth said that, I broke into a wide grin," that's why I'm breaking up with you," Wise Girl finished. She opened her locker and put away her book and binder. I did the same, but I kept staring at Annabeth. I didn't realize that Mike was calling me.

"Dude, Percy. Want to talk on the way to gym?" he asked.

Annabeth had walked away all ready without me noticing. I shrugged and Mike and George kept asking me questions.

"When and where did you meet Annabeth?" Scarlett asked me when Mike and George ran out of questions. I smiled at the memory.

"I met her at a summer camp when we were twelve.

Scarlett POV.

When I heard that Percy knew her longer than he knew me, I was irritated. But then I figured he'll get tired of Annabelle soon. But it hurt me to know that he took Blondie to the summer camp instead of me. He always tells us stories about how much fun he had in the summer. I wanted to join the fun, but he said it was a camp for kids with dyslexia and ADHD. Annabeth was so smart, I was positive she didn't have either of them.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" David asked.

"One year, eleven months, and thirteen days, but who's counting?" Percy answered. I was surprised they dated so long. But Percy would get tired of her. Then, he'd break up with her and discover his true love for me! Oh, I couldn't wait for that day!

"Hey, what's that?" George asked as he pointed to a flyer.

Snowball

Come one, come all! The Snowball is about to appear! Bring that special someone with you! Tickets will be on sale during lunch! There will be food and drinks!

When: August 1st

Where: Gym

I was so excited! I was positive the Percy would ask me to the Snowball. I heard him say that Annabelle doesn't wear dresses and she doesn't dance. I came up with a plan. While Percy and I were dancing, I'd kiss him in the middle of the song and he would fall in love with me and break up with Blondie! It was a fool-proof plan!

Percy POV.

When I saw the flyer, I was so excited! I would ask Annabeth. And when we're in the gym, I'll ask her to dance with me. Then, I'd pour out all my feelings to her. I just hoped that Annabeth would say yes…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry. I haven't had time to write. Please give me some ideas. PLEASE!**


	5. Plans to take Annabeth to the Snowball

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the suggestions. I think I know which idea to use. Thanks! I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Annabeth POV.

I walked in to the gym and spotted Clair and her friends. I sat between Clair and Madeleine. Next to Madeleine was Joshua and next to Clair was Cecilia. Clair turned to me.

"Look, Annabeth. We didn't mean anything we said in the cafeteria!" she said.

"Yeah! I can see you and Percy together! A really smart girl and a clueless cute boy! You two are perfect for each other! Scarlett had nothing on you!" Joshua said. I sighed.

"Percy had you guys say that, right?" I asked.

"No! He just told us you were his girlfriend. We're so sorry. We thought you were just another fraud after Percy. We just blurt out stuff without thinking! Please forgive Percy and us!" Madeleine replied.

"You guys didn't do anything wrong. And neither did Percy. I just thought that he could do better than me. He's probably just with me because we've been friends for so long," I told them.

"How long have you guys been friends?" a

"Six years," I told Joshua.

"That's so long! And you're just going to give up like that?" Madeleine said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just giving him a chance to get a better life," I told Cecilia.

"So are you going to the Snowball," asked Madeleine

"Yeah. Why?"

"Who are you taking," asked Cecilia.

"I don't _have _to take a date." I knew Percy was probably going to ask me. I won't say yes no matter what. Even if he begs me.

Percy POV.

I already knew how I was going to ask Annabeth to the Snowball! It was a foolproof plan. I was about to open the door to the gym when Chelsea blocked my way.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Snowball with me. I know you were going to ask me, but you can call me impatient," she squealed in her squeaky voice. Gods, this girl cannot get the picture.

"Sorry, I'm taking my girlfriend," I told her with a smug look on my face. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. I heard from Annabelle that you broke up with her. It was a good choice though. So what's your answer?"

"She might've broken up with me, but I _will _win her back. And I am going to ask her no matter what!" I yelled at Chelsea. She backed off and crawled to the gym. I turned around and saw my friends gaping at me. Scarlett kinda looked happy though.

"You broke up with Annie! Why?" Scarlett asked me.

"I didn't break up with her. She broke up with me. But I'm going to ask her to go out with me to the Snowball. I won't stop asking her until she says yes. And I will definitely win her back! No matter what!"


	6. Scarlett Plays with Arrows

**I'm so sorry! But I haven't had many ideas. And plus school is coming up. I haven't really had time to type. I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.**

* * *

Percy POV.

When I arrived at gym, there were no seats near Annabeth. The only seat available were the ones by Chelsea. I decided to sit on the floor. My friends thought otherwise. They sat by Chelsea, but leaned away as far as possible when Chelsea started to stare at them. Scarlett sat next to me though.

_Because I think you can do better than me. Take Scarlett for example. She's pretty, inside and out. She doesn't have to worry about her looks. Every time I see you, Percy, I start to worry if you'll break up with me because I look terrible. And besides, I'm a demigod. If you were with a mortal, you wouldn't have to worry about her and protect her. I really think you should consider Scarlett. I can tell she likes you. Give her a chance_

Annabeth's words echoed in my head. Maybe I _have _spent too much time with Scarlett. Even if Annabeth was here for one day, she could tell that Scarlett was one of my bestest friends.

"Scarlett, I think you should help the guys with Chelsea. They seem to be in big trouble," I told her.

She nodded and sat between Chelsea and David. Chelsea was about to yell at her when Couch Bob aka Couch Hedge came.

"Listen up, Cupcakes! Today, we'll begin a new topic! Archery is a very hard sport. You have to use the perfect aim and strength for the arrow to go where you want. And plus, you have to worry about the wind knocking your arrow down. Does anyone here know how to play with these babies?" Couch said while holding up a quiver of arrows and a bow. Annabeth was the only one who raised her hand. I wasn't surprised. She was good at everything from sword fighting to climbing. I smiled remembering the days we were at camp, just sitting on the beach in total silence.

Scarlett POV.

I saw Annabelle raise her hand. I was jealous. Why does she have to be good at everything? Maybe she was faking to make Percy think that she was the best thing ever. Like that would happen. I raised my hand, too. How hard could it be?

"You two! Come up here!" Couch Bob yelled. What is with him? I walked up to the first target while Blondie walked up to the second. Couch gave us both a bow and a quiver of arrows. I copied Annabeth's movements and aimed at the target. My arrow was pointing to the red circle. That's a good sign, right? Annabeth shot her arrow and it hit the red, dead-center. I let go of my arrow to. For some reason, the arrow hit the border of the target. A couple of people laughed. Annabeth probably just got lucky.

"Alright! At least Ms. Scarlett actually hit something. Let's try it with a big fan blowing," and with that, Couch Bob went to turn on the giant fan. I always wondered why the school had that. Annie can't hit the target now! I can't either, but at least Percy can't see that Annabeth sucks at archery. Sure, I do too, but we've been friends for so long, he'll just say I did okay! While I was thinking about that, Annabeth had fired her arrow and split her first arrow in half. Well, that sucks. So what, she's good at archery. Archery is so out these days. I fired mine, positive that I could hit the target. But the fan blew my arrow aside and I ended up hitting someone's water bottle. Oops.

"Scarlett! How long have you been taking archery lessons?" asked Couch.

"Umm, never?" I responded.

"Then, why'd you raise your hand?"

I racked my brain trying to find a good excuse. Then I said…


End file.
